


Death by my lover

by orphan_account



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:29:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29865723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Death by my lover

CHAPTER 1:  
Hey, I'm zero. I'm gonna be telling my story of how my lover killed me. Yep, my lover killed me. His name was Hunter, sure we weren't happy that we had to marry but it kept us from going to war with each other, or did we. Our families hate each other so the war between them is nothing new. This is my story.

I was walking around the garden when my guards called that my mom and dad wanted me. At first, I was confused, then I remembered that we were making peace between our families. I walk into the throne room and sit on the throne. “Wow I'm here on time but where are they?” They walked in two hours late while I was dancing. "Are you the princess?" this ugly boy asked. I stopped dancing “yes I am what is it to u” I just wanted to be far away from here. “I'm the prince “ he walked up to me and I backed up. “ ok and you're ugly so I'm going now” I walked to my and changed into an all-black dress and put on my black rose crown. 

He seemed like a spoiled brat because he was his mama's baby boy. My parents walk into my room and look at me. I growl lowly not caring about what they want. My mom walks over to me fixing my dress. “ zero dear I know you aren't happy with this but you'll get over it,” mom said with a gleam of hope in her eyes. After that my dad walked over to me with a frown “I’m not happy about this either “ See im my dad’s only kid and im dad’s little girl. 

I start to shift on my feet getting uncomfortable before shoving my parents out of the room. Once they’re gone I go to the bathroom and cut my hair. After that, I changed into some boy clothes and went out the window. Once I landed I got on one of the horses and left to live my own life.


End file.
